One of the fundamental ideas of current distribution is to divide a larger current into a number of smaller currents in order to better suit particular applications. An advantage of this arrangement is that more electrical devices may be powered from a single power source but a difficulty is that not all devices can be powered from the same source as different electrical devices have different characteristics. Also, certain electrical devices may not operate or may be damaged if the current in the circuit or network is too large.
In real life, for example in domestic electric circuits, a large current may be divided into a number of current branches each with a smaller current to operate a number of ceiling lamps, motors, radios, television sets, hairdryers, music audio systems and computers, or other electric appliances. However, known distribution systems are complex or otherwise inefficient.